crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-07
This is what happened on Wednesday, September 7, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Calliope and Erica start the day with an exercise routine and then shower.Dorms of Our Lives The group meets for breakfast, and decides to reserve the table on the second floor. They have to be a training team to do it, so they decide to call themselves the Mutant Mayhem Machine, at least to start.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 2 Calliope and Erica get talked into helping a quartet of tweens get their luggage to the dorm. Tia sees her advisor, Dr. Bellows, one of the campus shrinks. Laura has Jake Barton as her advisor, a retired superhero formerly known as Tractor. Essemmelle, the Australian midget, is having a discussion with Milena, one of the RAs. It seems she was knocked over by someone, and then tagged him as an idiot. That was one of her powers: she’s a projective empath who can tag someone with a particular description. It will stick for an hour or so, and everyone will automatically see him (or her) that way. Calliope decides to have some fun with the idiot, Macarthur Price, with Eisenmädel for support. The assault goes well. Morgana has Madame Prudhomme as her advisor. She gets most of the courses she wants, but not all of them. There is an all-cottage meeting to disclose and discuss the reason opening was delayed a week. It was bad. They lost Elizabeth Carson, the Headmistress, and a number of others. The new Headmaster is Geoffrey Mazarin, formerly known as Le Compte, a Syndicate honcho. Morgana’s power testing goes erratically. She comes close to overloading the force-field generators that protected the experimenters when they tried to get her to push her fire ability. Then the magic tests turn up a difficulty with the way she draws energy from the plane of fire: the essence component isn’t completely compatible with her normal essence or her storage ability (her “well”), causing problems in her dragon form.A Dragon Abroad: Part 1 At lunch, the Mutant Mayhem Machine fends off a few upperclassmen who want to dispute their possession of a second-floor table by letting them think they were in the Central Park fight in New York. Then they go shopping. Fox Hall is awesome. Tia is still in the dark about exactly what Hikaru is. Annette introduces the Poe girls to the Hydroflux.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 3 At dinner, MMM looks over the clubs booklet that had helpfully been left out in front of the cafeteria line and discusses their class schedules. The rumors are still going around. After dinner, Laura is approached by Valentia. Calliope and Erica finish the evening with a Dickinson Cottage wing meeting. The new students in Poe are given an orientation lecture by Bella Horton and Mr. Babich, the house parents. There is a meeting with the freshman girls in Melville Cottage. They discuss the change in administration, and then get booted out of the super-cool pool to the one they actually reserved. Valentia seduces Laura. Kansas City In Kansas City at dinnertime Frau Dr. Stauffer is having a vocal disagreement with her boss, Major Smythe-Barnes. Things are not going as well as they could in her projects, and she has major disagreements with other participants in the organization. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline